


Mine

by veenadaiya



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Black Out, Charlie Matheson - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Revolution, Sad, Sad sad sad, a cave, boom boom pop, kind of angst, miles matheson - Freeform, mine, spoilers if you haven't seen all, spoilers if you're not caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: Miles and Charlie go on a little recon trip to a small valley outside of Willoughby.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. Feels like forever since I've written a Revolution fic!

     It had been one week since they had taken down the Patriots. After months of tough battles and many losses, it was finally coming to an end. The only job that remained was simply going around the outskirts of towns or around the deeper mountains to find more stragglers. Groups of Patriots thought they'd be able to stay in hiding but they thought wrong. Different couples, trios, or groups were allowed to go scouting for them as long as they had some experience and signed up through the sheriff. Charlie was one of the most frequent to do so as she hated being in town and being bored. Going against her families wishes, she often went alone or with a younger officer who's been in the field probably less than a week. As the amount of towns to check decreased, Charlie always made sure to sign herself up early to ensure she'd have something to do with her time. Once Miles heard that his niece was going once more, he decided he'd join her (even with the mountain of things he needed to get done himself).

    When Charlie found out that Miles was accompanying her and a young woman she pulled off the streets of Willoughby, she was slightly annoyed but a part of her was also glad that he took an interest in being with her. She'd never admit it that she enjoyed his company.

     Miles and Charlie departed Willoughby at noon, exchanging few words and looks. The place they were going was a valley on the outskirts of Willoughby that a group had previously checked, but Miles knew few people who could do their job properly so he decided to take them back there. Riding along in the wagon, it was quiet with little words said by Charlie. Lucia, the woman Charlie brought with, blabbed on and on about going to school to be a doctor and other stuff she didn't care to listen to. Miles rolled his eyes when she talked, evoking several smirks from his niece.

     An hour later, the three of them arrived at the valley and Miles and Charlie hopped off the wagon, leaving Lucia to stay with the horses. At first Lucia argued, saying she'd be useful but the two brushed her off and she eventually got the hint.

     "We should be back in less than an hour. I'll yell for ya' if we need anything," Miles told her as he followed Charlie into the green.

     The two continued walking deeper and deeper into the valley until Miles sensed Charlie stop behind him. He also stopped and turned to look at her.

     "What are ya' doing, kid?" he asked, letting his shoulders drop. He was relaxed. But she didn't respond. Just looked into the crisp air of summer turning into fall.

     She took in all the trees swaying in the wind and acting as nature, not shields from passing gunfire or swords. The silence that allowed the wind to be heard. The sun that beamed down on her skin, giving her a nice tan. For once in her life, she wasn't fighting. She was enjoying. Enjoying the world around her that she's always been in but never had the time to see. She looked up and saw the hills and tall trees towering over her and Miles. It was like she was a tiny grain in the bottom of a giant bowl.

     "Nothing..." she replied, turning back towards him. She started walking and Miles let her pass in front of him, observing her. He knew that she liked the silence between them, but since she was one of his two remaining family members and he loved her like a daughter, he wasn't going to let the silence stay. He enjoyed having her company than most of the men back in town. She knew what she was doing and didn't act big about it like most of the over cocky men.

     "So Charlie, got your eyes on any boys?" he asked painfully. As soon as he asked, he regretted it.

     Charlie raised her eyebrows at him and smiled a bit, looking at him. "Now what kind of question is that?"

     Miles didn't answer.

     "Dunno, Miles. Haven't exactly had any time, have I? As I'm doing all the work your soldiers should be doing," she complained.

     "Charlie, you know the reason I have you doing it is because I know you'll do it right. Don't act all mad, you know you like the busy work. Those guys are too sheltered and not tough like we are."

     "Lucky them," she said curtly with a slight snort. Sensing the slight awkwardness that she left in the air, she continued the conversation. "So, you and my mom, huh? Still a thing?"

     "I- I- I don't know. Th- That's something I would know-" he stopped trying to talk when she started laughing. He joined her, looking and loving her.

     "Miles! Look!" she yelled in a hushed whisper. He followed her pointed finger ahead to a trio of deer. Two adults and a baby. 

     Suddenly, Miles got a serious sense of deja vu. It's as if the person Charlie was at that Chicago bar those years ago came back. Like her innocence was still there, deep inside her. Her innocence before her father died, her brother, Jason, and so many other tragic things that've happened. The curiosity in her younger self was coming back for the day, it seemed. Miles didn't want it to leave.

     "Deer? We've seen those a million times." 

     "I know that. But never ones this peaceful or healthy," her eyes shined with happiness. Something Miles hadn't seen in some time.

     Miles chuckled and continued walking and keeping an eye out for signs that told them someone was living here. The trees weren't harmed and neither was the ground that he could tell. Things looked in top shape with little human interference.

     "Do you ever think about Nora?" Charlie asked after being quiet for several minutes. 

     Miles grunted in response. "Do you?"

     "Yeah. I don't know why since that's like, forever ago, but I wish she was still here. Having another girl around that wasn't my mom was nice."

     Miles didn't say anything more, not wanting to think about Nora or bring up more from their past. 

     Up ahead, the two spotted a large mountain of rock that looked slightly out of place for them being in a field of green. They approached carefully and realized it was a cave dug out from the hills. Pulling back the vines that covered the entrance, Charlie stepped in quietly and making sure to mind where she stepped. Miles came in after her and pulled her arm back when he saw what laid in front of them.

     Two tents were pitched up with boxes scattered around, an American flag nailed to the stone wall, and a single skeleton lying against one of the tents. The stench of death instantly came to their noses and they pulled back in disgust. Miles released her arm but instead of leaving, Charlie went deeper into the cave.

     "What're you doing, you idiot? Get back over here!" he ordered her.

     "There might be something we can use," she told him and continued taking steps forward.

     "Everything we could need is back in town, let's--"

      _Click._

"Don't. Move." 

     Charlie glanced down at her feet and saw the mine she stood on. It was ironic.

     "I'm getting Lucia. Charlie, don't even breathe." And with that, Miles left the cave and ran back to the wagon to get Lucia who was waiting with their horses. 

     All Charlie could think was  _how stupid could I be? What am I doing?_ She's never been this stupid before. She let her guard down and now it might just kill her.

     He returned within minutes, Lucia on his tail holding a box. She got on her stomach to look at the mine better and after what felt like hours go by, she stood up.

     "Sir... I've never seen this type of mine before."

     "What? What do you mean?"

     "Listen, like I said on the way here, I know my bombs and mines, but I've never seen the equipment in this thing. Only one of these elements looks sort of familiar. So I don't know how to dismantle this," Lucia looked up and told him. Charlie's face was looking more and more worried by the second. The sweat from her forehead began to drip.

     "So? What do you suggest we do?" Miles yelled at her, flailing his arms in anger. 

     Lucia jumped at his voice and thought about her answer. "Run. I'd say the only thing is for us to leave first and let her take off behind us as fast as she can. But then again, there's nothing saying that there isn't more mines connected to it and once that one goes, they all go."

     "You're not giving us much to work with here!" Charlie piped up in fear.

     "We don't know how bad the bomb could be, right? You don't know the parts so it could be faulty. So who's to say it blows us up if we stay. Charlie, step off of it."

     "What?" Charlie and Lucia questioned at the same time. "Miles, are you nuts? I'll kill all of us."

     "Lucia, you can wait outside if you want, but I'm staying here. Charlie, step off of it." 

     Lucia ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Miles stayed with Charlie and stared at her. He wasn't going to let her go that easy.

     "You're an idiot. Leave, now," Charlie told him. He shook his head. 

     "In five seconds, the two of us are going to run out of here as fast as we can. You hear me?" he ordered her. Her hands began to shake and she clasped them.

     "You're insane."

     "5," Miles began. Counting down the seconds the two stared at each other, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. Charlie glanced through the vines outside of the cave and saw Lucia with her hands praying.

     "4." Charlie thought of her father dying in their village. _Why is this coming back up?_

     "3." Charlie thought of the gunfire searing through Danny's flesh. _Is my life flashing before me?_

     "2," Charlie thought of Jason and felt the gun in her hands the same way it felt when she shot him.  _Why was it like this?_

     "1," Miles finished and the two sprinted for the hills as the mine ticked and finally went off.

     There was a flash.

     Then it was dark.

\----

 

     His head pulsed. His back ached. His leg hurt like  _hell. Where am I? What happened?_ He couldn't see anything nor hear with the high pitch ringing that was in his ears. Looking around him and gaining consciousness, he put the pieces together of where he was.

      _The mine must've went off,_  he thought to himself. He immediately realized the worst part of that thought.

     "Charlie!" Miles yelled hoarsely. His throat was dry. It hurt. He tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot threw his leg. He glanced down and saw the giant rock that lay on his calf. Shaking his hands, he began trying to shove the rock off of him but he wasn't strong enough. Miles had been in these types of situations before. Why was he freaking out now? His hands searched on the floor around him for anything to help pry the rock off of him. They shook, gripping anything they came into contact to, in hope that it would be something good. A frustrated scream erupted from him as he slammed his fist onto the floor. Nothing but debris. 

     "Charlie!" he screamed again, hoping to hear a response. He couldn't make anything out with only a little light coming in from the rocks that covered the entrance of the cave.

     Biting his jacket, he pulled with all his might to try and get his leg away. The adrenaline soared through him, fighting for his life. He screamed as his leg shifted under the rock. He pushed with his shaking hands to help and after a few tries, his leg came out from under it. His pants were ripped and his leg was definitely broken as it was much flatter than it was supposed to be, along with the fact there was bone exposed.

     Miles crawled towards the light, ignoring the immense pain in his leg, hoping to find Charlie along the way and he did. He stopped when he felt her head. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

     "Charlie, wake up now, wake up," he repeated into her ear until her eyes fluttered open. But as soon as they did, she screamed in pain. Confused, Miles looked down her body and saw that the majority of the caves rocks were piled on her lower half. She continued to scream as Miles held her cheek, brushing her hair away. "Shhh, now. Can you feel anything?"

     She shook her head furiously. "O- Only my- my upper-" but she couldn't finish without screaming.

      "Uh huh, okay. Charlie I won't be able to pry these off myself. Listen to me, okay? I'm gonna go get Lucia and she'll go back for help," he told her and Charlie's eyes had a flicker of hope. Miles was about to yell for Lucia who had been waiting outside but then something caught his eye, only a few feet from where they sat.

     Their hope disappeared.

     An arm laid to the side of Charlie with no body attached. The back of a head not too far away from that. With the sight, Charlie screamed in pain and sorrow for the woman she dragged along.

     "Miles, we're not getting outta this one, are we?" she asked in fear and worry. She chuckled a bit, trying to find some light of the situation. He didn't respond right away.

     "No, no, no we will. We always do, huh? I'm gonna go back to the wagon-"

     "Miles, no. Don't leave me, please."

     "What? And let you die-?"

     "I'm dying no matter what, Miles. I can't feel anything below my waist and-" she told him but was interrupted with a cough of blood, "that. I'm bleeding inside, Miles. I'm dead."

     Miles shook his head at her in denial. "Nope, no you're not, nope. It can heal. C'mon, we're getting you outta-"

     "Miles! Stop, please!" she pleaded with him as he tried to pull her out which only resulted in more pain. She cried as he started to give up. "Just stay here. And then kill-"

     Miles turned away from her in disapproval. 

     "Miles, I don't wanna lay here like this. Please."

     "I said no, Charlie," and he then began to crawl away, not having anything to help him stand. She pleaded and cried for him to come back, not wanting to be alone when she died. Sitting there for two hours while he got help would feel like eternity for her and she didn't want to spend it alone. There was also nothing assuring she'd be alive when he returned and not have drowned in her own blood. She didn't want to suffer like that. Charlie continued to grab for him, only grabbing thin air, but she knew she couldn't move from where she was.

     "Miles! Please!" she screamed again. By this time, Miles reached a wall and stood up, using it for support. He looked at her from where he stood, deciding. Charlie got quiet, staring at him, hoping he'd do as she asked. 

     Miles then turned, erupting a cry from his niece. He grimaced, hating to hear her cry but continued walking away and back to the wagon.

     He knew what was right.

     He knew what to do for her.

     But he wasn't able to go through with it. He just couldn't do it.  _Where did I go wrong?_

     The wind washed over his face when he shimmied out of the cave, leaving him refreshed. His mind was racing, still unsure of what to do. He wasn't physically capable of digging her out himself.

     "Miles!"

     Charlie lied there in tears. Her body hurt. Her mouth was full of blood. She couldn't see anything other than the rocks that lay on her.  _There's no one to blame but myself, right? I was an idiot and I deserve it._

Miles came back into the destroyed cave, tears down his face. Charlie's never seen him cry before. It made her cry harder. He sat down next to her and grabbed ahold of her hand.  _Goddamnit, I should've just sent Lucia back to town for help._

     "Charlie, what do you want me to do?" he croaked, not sure of himself.

     "I don't want to lay like this, Miles. I'm going to die, okay? Whether it's now, with your help, or later from bleeding. Miles, we're not getting outta this one. Please, for me."

     Miles stared at his niece. He reached behind him slowly, almost letting his hands take control over his brain. A part of him knew it was right but he hated every second of it. 

     Charlie noticed what he was reaching for and a mix of relief and fear rushed over her face, "Miles, thank you."

     "Don't," he turned away from her. "You've done well, kid. You know? If only you could've seen the world without these assholes, right?" Charlie smiled a little in response, holding back more tears. This was goodbye for her. She was leaving the one she loved the most, and he was losing the one he loved the most. The one person he could stand to be around forever. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. 

     "I love you, Miles. Tell my mom the same thing, okay?" she smiled at him, coughing blood. She gripped his hand tighter.

     "I love you, too, kiddo," Miles told her with a small smile. His hand that held the gun shook as he raised it to her head. 

     "See ya soon, Miles," she gasped out.

     There was a flash.

     Then it was dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know I'm pretty dialogue heavy... Anyone got any tips on how to avoid that?   
> Also, the italics I know are kind of confusing but they're mainly character thoughts and occasionally there will be a question that isn't dialogue or a thought. More just of what you should be thinking. There may be an easier way to convey the message but I haven't figure that out.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
